1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a furniture construction, method and apparatus for use with electronic components and, more particularly, relates to such a furniture construction and method as well as apparatus suitable for use as home entertainment centers, computer desks and other applications in connection with a variety of electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been a variety of different types and kinds of furniture used for housing electronic equipment, including television sets, stereo equipment, computers, VCRs, DVDs and many others. For example, home entertainment centers have employed furniture used to house electronic equipment such as television sets, stereo equipment, as well as many components associated therewith. As used herein, “electronic components” include, but is not limited to, television sets, stereo equipment, receivers, tuners, tape decks, recording units, computer processor units, printers, scanners, VCRs, DVD players, DVD recorders, cable and satellite tuners and other audio visual and multi-media equipment. In this manner, several electronic components can be conveniently stored in one or more pieces of furniture. However, in most instances, the line of sight to the components is at a low level and it is necessary to bend or lean over in order to view or access the front positioned controls. Additionally, while the use of such furniture components enables the wiring or cabling of the various electronic components to be concealed from view, such wiring or cabling is typically not easily accessible.
One example of such furniture includes a computer desk as used in the home or office. In this regard, the computer desks conveniently store electronic components such as personal computers as well as related components such as printers and scanners. The desks are oftentimes designed to conceal the cabling for the various components.
In both the home entertainment center and computer desk examples, it has been somewhat difficult in certain circumstances to troubleshoot or otherwise change settings for re-cabling components due to the cabling not being easily accessible. Since the electronic components are normally installed within the furniture piece itself, it is oftentimes difficult to remove, install, replace or change the electronic component in question, to re-cable the electronic component or otherwise adjust the cabling of the electronic component.
In the case of the computer desk, a computer processor unit (CPU) or tower computer may be placed outside of the computer desk and may rest on the floor near the desk. In general, modern computers require access to both the front and rear for a variety of purposes. With the computer processor unit placed outside of the computer desk and resting on the floor or at another location, it may be inconvenient at best to access both the front and rear of the computer processor unit for loading or unloading compact disks or performing other required operations or connections. Moreover, if these tasks are repetitive, such an arrangement may not be ergonomically appropriate for the user. Additionally, while all of the other components, such as the monitor and keyboard for the computer, are mounted in the desk in a convenient manner, the largest component, the CPU, may not even be accommodated within the confines of the computer desk.